


Questions and Answers

by OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, Reunion, Sad, Short One Shot, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the pain stemming from the anchor, she has questions and he promised her answers. But neither of them are ready for this conversation. </p>
<p>Just some Trespasser thoughts and angst. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on the trailer and my own thoughts on how my Lavellan would feel as she got closer to Solas during Trespasser.

Pain surged through her body as she walked forward, she was certain her companions knew she was struggling, but she refused to stop or slow her pace. Solas could very possibly need her, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she needed answers from him. Two years had been too long. Covering her mouth with the back of her right hand, she bit down against her knuckles, attempting to muffle her cries and distract her from the pain in her opposite arm. She had always known the mark would eventually kill her, from the moment she awoke in the cell after the explosion, she knew. It was only a matter of time. Pausing for a moment she took a breath before the mark exploded with raw power and green light. This time she could not hide her pain. Dorian rushed to her side trying to help her stand, with a wave and a half smile, she tried to reassure him as she pressed on forward. Almost there, she was so close, just one more mirror, one more step. 

Taking that final step was nearly too much to bare. This moment she had been awaiting was at last here, and she found herself panicking, overwhelmed, and not ready for this conversation. All thoughts stalled abruptly when she found herself in a garden of stone statues. Qunari in various poses, a look of horror upon their faces. Her pace slowed as she stepped around each one, afraid to disturb them somehow. Voices up ahead brought her attention back to the present. Her left hand felt as though it was vibrating, searing pain trying to distract her from her task. Biting her lip she continued forward with determination in every step. A flash of magic, and then there was only one figure on the hill before her.   
Everything about him had seemed to change, and yet, there he was, Solas. Her vhenan. As beautiful and graceful as ever. Like so many times before, she wasn’t ready for this. 

“I suspect you have some questions.” Solas’s voice as lyrical and ever, but there was pain there. She could hear it pouring from the depth of him. Perhaps he wasn’t ready either. 

“You could say that. Why did you lie? Why did you leave? Since when could you turn people to stone? I really could have used that ability when we fought together you know. Why have you been hiding from me? Why is my hand trying to kill me? Am I actually dying because it certainly feels like tha—“ Her bombardment of questions were abruptly stopped as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, one of his hands cradling the back of her head, his fingers weaving through her hair. As quickly as he had pulled her to him, he stepped back. Shame, regret, and longing shown through his eyes and expression as he looked anywhere except for her face. 

“Ir abelas, I should not have done that.” 

“No. You shouldn’t have. Now then, I have questions and you promised answers.”


End file.
